


Acceptance

by americanhoney913



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is the first one you tell. Not even Maya knows and Maya is your best friend. And it’s not in a ‘hey I’m over you’re kinda way,’ but more in a ‘this is where I am.’ He accepts you with a hug and a brotherly kiss on the forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

Lucas is the first one you tell. Not even Maya knows and Maya is your best friend. And it’s not in a ‘hey I’m over you’re kinda way,’ but more in a ‘this is where I am.’ He accepts you with a hug and a brotherly kiss on the forehead.

Gives you a big smile and a thumbs up as you walk over to that new girl in your statistics class, the one with the dark hair and an ‘I don’t give a shit’ attitude. The one with the almond eyes and the steaks of red and blue in her hair. The one with short, almost butch hair that tangles in her feather earring as she moves.

Lucas is the first one to hear about your first kiss. Well, your first kiss with someone who isn’t him. You say it with a tremble in your voice and fear in your heart. Scared he won’t accept the fact that you’re over him. Scared that, even though he’s seemed to accept the fact that you like both boys and girls, he might have held out hope for the two of you.

Imagine your surprise when, instead of a furrowed bow, a smile lights up his face. He pulls you into a bone crushing hug, spinning you around and you haven’t laughed this hard in ages.

One day, he asks you when you’re going to tell Maya. Because Maya is starting to get suspicious. She’s been sniffing around the two of you for weeks now because, even though you have no interest in Lucas and would happily push him at your stuborn best friend, you know Maya, on the inside, is scared. You tell Lucas that you’re scared. Scared of how your oldest friend will react. He tells you to 'girl the hell up and do it, Matthews!' Unfortunately, he says it while you're drinking chocolate milk and you laugh so hard it comes out of your nose and ruins your brand new shirt. 

“Maya, I’m bi,” tumbles out of your mouth duringone of Maya’s Bay Window Rants. She freezes and your heart clenches in fear. You wait for her to say something, fingers tangled in the charms of the necklace your secret girlfriend had gotten for you on your first date.

Maya lets out a deep breath and a tentative smile crawls across her face. “Thank God I’m not alone,” she says. “I’ve been scared to tell you, Riles, but I’m pan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://matthewdadairo.tumblr.com/post/131161160473/right-now-ive-been-trying-to-really-educate
> 
> The girl Riley dates is inspired by Stella Yamada from Lemonade Mouth, played by Hayley Kiyoko.


End file.
